Judas
by Rosa17
Summary: Missing scene type piece from season 2 episode 5. Allan. RH and Marian.


Judas. By Rosa17

Allan ran as fast as he could, the leaves crunched under his feet as he sped away from the camp. Panting and gasping for breath he concealed himself behind a large tree and took stock of the day's events.

How had Robin worked out there was a spy? And when he did, why didn't he blame Marian? Not that he wanted Robin to blame Marian. But blaming her was the easy way out and he had tried to get Robin to see that before he went off to Nottingham, but clearly he didn't. Nothing anyone said about Marian would change Robin's feelings for her anyway. The day she 'died' was an indication of how deep his feelings for Marian actually were. If only he could have someone like Marian to love him, the way she loved Robin. But he had no one even Djaq seemed to prefer Will.

His breath returned he surged onwards to Nottingham he had to get there before Robin did. He had to collect the money. Nottingham was still busy as he weaved through the streets unaware that he had been noticed by the one person he didn't want to be seen by.

He checked all ways before entering the Trip to Jerusalem, spoke with the serving girl who handed him the money. Even as she said it was silver it felt like 'the 30 pieces of silver', he was a Judas and he had messed up, but he wouldn't take this money no he would not. And then out of the blue Robin appeared. His expression so threatening, angry menacing that Allan thought he might wet himself with fear. He had seen this expression before on Robin's face. When he had been concerned about Marian and in a way he still was. As he fired questions at Allan asking him if he had told about the camp, about Marian, the Nightwatchman.

Allan found himself combining the truth with more lies. The truth had become so distorted he wasn't sure which was which anymore. But he tried to hang on to the truth as Robin hissed and almost spat at him, his face displaying a reaction of loathing and hurt of being betrayed by a man he trusted. Allan felt like he was on a sinking ship and only barely escaped with his life as he stood there alone, after Robin had left him with his silver.

He had thrown comments at Robin that he hadn't truly meant, but felt needed to be said. What about him? In all of this, when it was over what was there left for someone like him? When Robin would get it all? That was what irked him really that he had nothing, had always had nothing and the nobility like Robin had everything. He sighed, jealousy and envy didn't suit him he knew but the more he thought about it the more he coveted what Robin had or what Robin potentially had. Not realising how like Guy of Gisborne he had become.

Robin shut his eyes and lay his head back against the wall of a nearby house. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind alive with unanswered questions. He didn't know what to believe, was Marian in danger? Or had Allan been telling the truth for once? And how long had this betrayal been going on for?

A familiar hand rested cool on his shoulder and as he opened his eyes he met with a troubled stare of Marian, who by expression alone was asking him all sorts of questions.

"I know who it is," he eventually rasped out.

"Who? Did you kill him?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head, "I wanted to…but I did not. I told him I never want to set eyes on him again."

"So who was it, obviously not Djac but……?"

Robin took a deep breath "Allan it was, it is Allan."

"Really," she said with a frown. "I suppose it explains a lot of things. What are you going to do now?"

"I have to go and apologise my gang, but first……." he said trailing a hand through her hair.

"First what?" she prompted. "And what exactly did Allan tell Guy?"

Robin shook his head. "He said he did not reveal anything that would put you or the rest of the gang in jeopardy."

"And you believe him?" she asked, not sure whether she did either.

Robin shook his head, "I am not sure to believe anything he says anymore and that is why he had to go. That and the danger he put us all in, especially you and the King."

"We will soon know if I am safe or not," she added somewhat dryly as he gave her a pained look in return. "And no, do not even suggest that I leave my Father in the dungeon, the sheriff is likely to starve him if I am not here to intercede and I will not be responsible for that."

"I wouldn't expect you to be any other way," he said with a smile and she could see the Robin she knew peeking through once more. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away only to have him tug her back and add "Stay safe for me."

Allan with the bag of silver in his hand slumped against the wall of the Inn. What was he to do now? He had lost the respect of the man who had saved his life and of his friends. There had to be something out there for Allan a Dale he knew he had been born to greater things that his parents. As he sat there ideas began to form in his mind, if there was one person who could get him back on his feet it was himself and perhaps, just perhaps Guy of Gisborne. He stood with a purpose, a mission for this was the first day of the rest of his life and he was going to make every second count.

The End


End file.
